


Daddy

by redheadedfan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Nick Grimshaw mention, Nipple Clamps, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Top Harry, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedfan/pseuds/redheadedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I chose the title daddy because I asked a friend to give me a random word to use for my story and she gave me daddy so daddy it is. It's pretty much smut with some plot in it. The funny thing is that I didn't add the daddy kink in the story.. Dang it. Sorry guys, don't be fooled by the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Harry and Louis have been dating for a year and a half. They met each other at the library where Louis worked. Harry had been searching for a book that his friend Nick had recommended. While he was looking for the book, Louis approached him and asked if he needed assistance. Harry had turned around to tell him that he was looking for a certain book, but when he looked into Louis’ deep blue eyes he became speechless. Louis looked up while Harry looked down and they seemed to be in their own world, simply starting at each other until someone coughed and they both jumped. They turned to see another worker; she looked amused but stern at the same time. They both turned red, and from then on, they got to know each other and two weeks later, they started going out. 

They started having sex a month later into their dating, but it was mostly vanilla. It was finally their one year anniversary, and they wanted to do something special. They decided on going the library where they had met and then went to eat at home because they both couldn’t afford an expensive restaurant and preferred a home cooked meal instead. Louis had a surprise for Harry and couldn’t wait to show him, but he was also nervous. Harry also had something planned out but felt more confident.

As they finished, they both hopped in the shower and cleaned each other in a non-sexual way. There was plenty of that coming anyway, so they took their time. Louis told Harry to go first, which Harry didn’t mind at all since he needed to set things up. As Louis was preparing his present to Harry, Harry went to get the lube and other items out.

Louis finally got out of the bathroom and noticed that Harry was already lying down on the bed. As he came in full view, Harry looked up and choked. Louis was wearing panties, navy blue, lacy panties. His cock started getting hard very quickly. Louis stood anxiously and moved towards the bed. 

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

Harry moved towards Louis and grabbed his hips. "You look beautiful, Lou. Will you twirl for me?" Louis blushed and did as asked. Harry gripped his hips again as he finished twirling. "Come here, sweetheart." Harry patted the bed and Louis climbed on the bed to join him. Harry had him lie back and grabbed his legs to spread them apart and fit himself in between his legs. "I have something for you too. I know how much you like your nipples being pinched so I brought these." He held out the nipple clamps for Louis to see. Louis bit his lips and started getting very aroused. Harry noticed and smirked. He looked at Louis and scooted down to face his cock covered with the panties. 

"So pretty Lou. Wearing these panties for me. They look so good on you." He licked over the panties and Louis twitched. He took out Louis' cock and licked around and then finally slipped it in his mouth. Louis was moaning and grabbing at the sheets. Harry lifted his head to look at Louis and could tell that he was close so he stopped. Louis whined at the loss. "Be patient Louis. We still have to use the nipple clamps." He moved to grab the clamps and starts on Louis' right nipple. Louis hissed at the feeling, then tried to relax as Harry pinches the left nipple. "Is that ok, Lou?" Harry asked to make sure Louis didn't feel too uncomfortable. Louis answered with a panted out "yeah." Harry then scooted back down to Louis' front and started pulling off the navy blue panties. Louis lifted his bum as Harry pulled them over his legs. 

Harry went back to deep throating Louis and his fingers were fondling his balls. After a couple of seconds, his fingers moved down and circled around Louis' hole. Louis started moaning loudly and pleading for Harry to push his finger in. Harry slightly pushed his finger in, but then he pulled out to Louis' disappointment. "Harry please, please!" He kept begging him. "Shh. I have something else in mind. You will like this." Harry moved down to face Louis' twitching hole. He blows on it and Louis jumped at the feeling. Harry finally starts licking around the rim. Louis starts pushing his bum to feel the tongue around his hole, but Harry grabs at his hips to stop him which causes him to whine that he needs more. Harry finally started pushing his tongue in to please Louis. Louis' moans were getting louder and his balls were getting tight; he was going to come soon. Harry kept rimming Louis and reached his hand toward Louis' cock to bring him off. "Ah! Mm.. ah!" Louis was so close that he could taste it. Harry had thought of stopping but decided to keep going and reached up to Louis' nipples to get the clamps off as soon as Louis releases. Louis knew that he couldn't take in anymore and finally arched his back and came. Harry took the clamps off and moved up to look at Louis. Louis looked wrecked with tear-stained cheeks and his chest heaving as if he had ran a marathon. Harry grabbed his cock and faced it towards Louis' face. He grunted and came. Louis' face was covered in his come and he leaned down to lick some of it off. He then kissed Louis softly. Louis grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him back just as gently and smiled. "That was good. Thank you Hazza. I love you." Harry's heart skipped. "I love you too, Lou." He got up to get a wet towel and cleaned himself off and went to clean Louis as well. After he finished, he grabbed Louis and hugged him to his chest. They fell asleep feeling satisfied in each other's arms.


End file.
